Munchausen syndrome
by Skovko
Summary: Roman doesn't know why Querida always starves herself and becomes someone she's not whenever they go and visit her mother. Seeing her little cousin there living the life she did as a child finally makes her tell him the truth. They have to do something to get the girl out of the house, and Roman comes up with an idea that Querida hadn't thought of herself. (Can't tag Mick Foley.)


Roman closed the door and walked straight over to Querida and pulled her into his arms. His fiance needed him. He knew she always needed him a little more when they went back to visit her mom. There was something there, a dark childhood he hadn't been told everything about, something that always made her feel like crap when she went home. That's why it only happened once or twice a year.

"You didn't eat much at dinner," he said.

She never did when they were there. She was starving herself on purpose in front of her mother and he couldn't figure out why. He pulled her out to look at her while running his fingers through her shoulder long, honey blonde hair. Her chestnut eyes were filled were hurt. Hurt from secrets he still wanted to know about.

"You know you can tell me anything," he said.  
"It's just..." She sighed. "Carmella."  
"That girl is skinny beyond skinny. She's like a skeleton," he said.

Querida's little 8 year old cousin had come to live with Querida's mom ever since Carmella's own mother passed away 9 months ago. Querida and Carmella's mothers were sisters.

"She didn't always. I'm pretty sure it happened after arriving here," she said.  
"Do you think she stopped eating out of grief?" He asked.  
"No, because of my mother," she answered.

His heart stopped for a brief second. His brain was working on connecting the dots. Querida starving herself, Carmella looking like a skeleton, her mother having this weird proud look on her face while watching her girls like she called them both.

"Sweety?" He asked. "I think it's time you tell me everything you've been keeping from me."  
"I know," she nodded. "It's just hard."  
"I won't look at you any differently," he said.

She sat down on the bed and he sat down next to her. For a while they sat there in her old room, looking at posters of metal bands that she had put on the walls as a teenager. He never realized how dark and gloomy her room was until that moment. A troubled teenager had lived there for sure.

"She has Munchausen syndrome," she said.  
"Mun... What?" He asked. "She harmed you on purpose?"  
"She craves attention from doctors. When she brings in a sick child and they're all running to her aid and feeling sorry for this poor mom, that's when she glows. She didn't care how much she hurt me and she doesn't care how much she hurts Carmella," she said.

He took her hand and caressed it. It all made sense. Deep inside there was still a scared girl that got kicked right back to childhood when she went home. That's why she starved herself. Not because she wanted to. Because she went right back into the role as the sick child around her mother. Years of brainwash and abuse were hard to get rid of.

"Starving me was just one thing. She made up false symptoms too. She created stories about how I felt dizzy or fainted or how my body reacted to different types of food or plants. You have no idea how many allergies I was tested for over the years. And all the hospital stays. All the things they did to me. All the doctors and nurses and needles and tubes and exams and pain. Just so much damn pain," she said.

She started crying and he pulled her into his arms again. He pulled her up on his lap and gently rocked her while she buried her head in his neck and hair. The scent and softness of his hair had always been a calming factor to her.

"I didn't know how to tell them what was going on," she said.  
"I know, sweety, I know. It wasn't your fault. Your mother is sick," he said.  
"Tell me about it," she said.  
"But what about Carmella?" He asked. "She's gonna live the life you had if we don't do something."

She hugged him tighter and he let her have a moment to think. She finally leaned back out and looked at him.

"I can't do it, Roman. I can't raise a kid. Not now, not ever," she said.  
"I know and I'm with you on that but we can't leave her here," he said. "What about her father?"  
"He's never been part of her life," she answered.  
"By choice or because her mother wouldn't let him?" He asked.  
"By..." She furrowed her brows. "I don't know actually. I always assumed by choice but I never asked."  
"What's his name?" He asked.  
"Mick Foley," she answered.

He took out his phone and started googling for his name. He found a facebook profile for a guy with that name. He opened it and went through the man's profile.

"There's a phone number," he said.  
"It's worth a try," she said.

She took out her own phone and dialed the number. It was answered by the third ring.

"Hello?" A male voice asked.  
"Mick Foley?" She asked.  
"Speaking," he answered.  
"Do you by any chance have a daughter named Carmella?" She asked.  
"Oh my god, is she alright? Please, tell me she's alright," he begged.  
"She's alright," she smiled at Roman. "But she needs her father."  
"Where is she? I'll fly out wherever you are right now," he said.  
"New York," she said.

A small pause and a happy sigh came from the other end.

"I'm in New York," he said. "I can't believe we're in the same state and I didn't even know. Her mother ran off a month before giving birth and I was never allowed to see her. How is she?"  
"Come and see for yourself. We've just had dinner if you can even call it that. I know she's still hungry. I'll go pack her stuff if you come right now," she said.  
"Text me the address," he said.

She hung up, texted the address and looked at Roman. He gave her a kiss and a smile.

"Well done, sweety," he said. "Let's go pack her belongings. What are you gonna tell your mother?"  
"You let me handle her when the time comes," she said.

They went into Carmella's room next door. Carmella and Querida's mother were still downstairs watching tv together. Querida and Roman worked as fast as they could, packing all the clothes in Carmella's room. Querida picked up a stuffed unicorn as well before picking up Carmella's bags.

"Get our bag," she said.

Roman went back into their room and picked up their bag. Luckily they hadn't unpacked. They walked downstairs and placed the bags near the front door before joining her mother and Carmella in the living room. She walked over to Carmella and handed her the stuffed unicorn. Carmella gave her a puzzled luck.

"I bet he knows all your secrets," Querida winked at Carmella. "And he's a unicorn. He can make them come true."  
"Don't fill her head with childish nonsense," her mother said.

Querida crouched down to whisper in Carmella's ear.

"It's all gonna be okay. I promise," she whispered.

The door bell sounded. Querida and Roman shared a look. Either Mick Foley lived nearby or he had sped to get there. Either way, things were about to change big time in young Carmella's life.

"It's for me," Querida looked at her mom.  
"Who did you invite?" Her mother asked.

Querida didn't answer. She walked out and let the man in. She hadn't been expected someone with that wild hair but there was nothing but kindness in his eyes and that was all that mattered. The man looked nervous as hell. He couldn't even speak. He just looked at her beggingly.

"This way," she said.

He followed her into the living room and looked at the 8 year old girl.

"Wow, you're beautiful," he said.  
"Who's this?" Her mother asked.  
"Carmella, this is your dad," Querida said.  
"The hell no!" Her mother shouted and jumped up. "Get out! Get the fuck out of my house or I'll call the police!"

She walked towards Mick but Querida stepped in between and stared her mother down.

"Great idea. Call them. I'm ready to tell them everything you put me through in my childhood. Everything that you're currently putting Carmella through too. There's hospital records out there proving everything. Hell, I'll even call the fucking police for you," Querida said.

She took out her phone as a warning and stared her mother down.

"Your choice," she said.  
"I... I..." Her mother stuttered.  
"Should I call?" Querida asked.  
"No!" Her mother quickly answered.

She put on a fake smile and looked at Carmella.

"She's right, Carmella. This is your father and you're gonna go live with him now," she said.  
"Wise choice," Querida said. "Mick, you got my number. If she tries anything, call me. I'm ready to go to court for you and Carmella if needed."  
"Can I call you too?" Carmella asked.  
"Of course," Querida answered. "Anytime you want."

Carmella walked over to Mick, studied him for a few seconds and then held her stuffed unicorn up for him to see.

"I named him Kingston," she said. "Because he's a king. Kings make wishes come true. I told him I wanted to meet my dad."  
"That's one great unicorn. I like him," Mick smiled. "Should we go out for hamburgers?"  
"Yes!" Carmella smiled widely. "I'm super hungry."  
"Me too," Querida said.  
"You're welcome to join us," Mick said.  
"We will. Just give us two minutes. Her bags are next to the front door so you can load your car. Just leave the blue bag. That's ours," she said.  
"Let's go, baby doll," Mick said.

He held out his hand and Carmella took it. They disappeared out of the living room to pack his car. Querida turned to look at her mother again.

"Don't do this to me," her mother begged.  
"After everything you put me through, you don't get to ask for anything," Querida said.  
"But I'm your mother," her mother pleaded.  
"No," Querida shook her head. "I never had a mother."

She took Roman's hand and left the living room too. He picked up their blue bag and headed to their car. Mick and Carmella stood waiting next to Mick's car.

"Thank you," Mick had tears in his eyes. "How can I ever repay you?"  
"I heard something about hamburgers," Querida smiled.


End file.
